Never Stop
by Sir Locked
Summary: Ketika hujan dan senja menjadi perpaduan yang manis sebagai saksi dari cinta yang tak pernah pudar, dari takdir yang mempunyai cara tersendiri dalam menetapkan waktu yang tepat untuk bahagia. /"Kau tidak akan memberikan jawaban yang sama dengan yang kau utarakan pada pemuda merah tadi 'kan?"/


Naruto : Masashi Kishimoto

 _Never Stop_ belongs to _Sir Locked_

 _Warning_ : Miss Typo, AU, don't like don't read. Yang terlanjur baca semoga terhibur :)

* * *

Kaki-kaki itu berhenti melangkah. Seperti badai yang menyerang dikala mentari bersinar. Bukan tanpa alasan hingga kedua bola mata itu kemudian berpaling. Menyembunyikan segala pedih yang tak ingin dirasa.

Mundur secara teratur seiring hatinya yang dirajam sedemikian dalam. Mencari celah dari koridor yang sepi di sore itu. Membiarkan langkahnya menjauh dan semakin menjauh sebelum rajaman pisau semakin menyayat pedih. Meski pada akhirnya cairan itu tetap jatuh, ia tidak akan kembali berbalik untuk sekedar meyakinkan bahwa netra itu memperhatikannya.

.

" _Dia mencintaimu,"_

" _Aku menyukai Ino. Katakan padanya, lupakan saja aku,"_

" _Kau yakin?"_

" _Ya. Aku tidak bisa."_

.

Orang bilang, Yamanaka Ino itu cantik, memiliki sisi sikap yang anggun, dan berpenampilan modis. Orang bilang Yamanaka Ino itu idaman bagi kalangan kaum adam. Yamanaka Ino itu sekumpulan dari pujian-pujian yang selama ini orang bicarakan.

Orang bilang, Hyuuga Hinata itu... biasa?

Siapa Hyuuga Hinata?

Ia tidak ingin menyamakan kisahnya dengan Upik Abu dan Tuan Putri atau si Cantik dan si Buruk Rupa, atau kisah-kisah drama lainnya. Hanya saja ia memang tidak populer. Hanya teman-teman sekelas dan segelintir teman organisasi ekskul yang mengenalnya dari kelas lain. Selebihnya? Ia hanya siswi biasa yang menempuh pendidikan SMA dengan nilai yang biasa-biasa saja.

Tapi bukan berarti Uzumaki Naruto tidak mengenalnya. Pemuda _ikemen_ kelas sebelah itu pernah berteman dengannya saat pertama kali masuk sekolah. Berawal dari bertanya mengenai denah kelas sampai mengantar Hinata pulang karena kelas tambahan. Bukan. Bukan berarti pemuda itu berusaha mendekatinya layaknya kisah-kisah romantis yang sering ia baca. Hanya karena pemuda itu lebih ' _care_ ' dari kebanyakan pemuda-pemuda di sekolahnya.

Ekskul basket berhasil melambungkan namanya. Ia ramah, peduli, dan tak pandang bulu untuk berteman.

Tidak. Hinata tak dilupakan.

Hanya tidak dilihat.

Sebagai yang mencintainya.

Sampai berita itu sampai di telinganya. Memporak-porandakan seluruh imaji yang menjadi bagian mimpinya di kala malam.

Pernyataan cinta itu terucap begitu saja. Meski sang gadis enggan untuk menerima.

Koyuki Saara. Gadis berambut coklat.

Kata orang hanya 'cinta monyet'. Tapi ketika sebulan kemudian nama Ino kembali disandingkan, hatinya hancur berkeping. Dan berita itu tidak lewat hanya sepintas _hoax_. Kebenaran itu dilihatnya sendiri, dikala lembayung sore menyamarkan bayang keduanya. Berpeluk mesra hingga pulang bersama.

Dan perasaannya tidak bersambut dengan baik ketika dengan jiwa kepahlawanannya, Chouji mengutarakan rahasia yang ia jaga dengan baik.

" _Dia itu buta, Hinata!"_ dengan menggebu-gebu Chouji berkata bahwa ia kesal. Pemuda gempal itu juga mengatakan bahwa Uzumaki Naruto tertarik karena memang gadis-gadis itu mempesona. Suatu kebanggaan dari kaum pria normal, bukan?

Hinata merasakan hatinya tertampar keras. Kebas. Mati rasa. Yang bisa ia lakukan hanya menangis dan terus menangis. Kenyataan yang membuat Naruto tahu akan perasaannya pun, tidak mengubah apapun. Bahkan ketika Hinata memilih untuk menjauh pergi, tak ada respon yang berarti dari pemuda itu.

Hanya sepucuk harapan tak bermakna.

Terakhir kali Hinata melihat wajah itu adalah pada hari kelulusan. Mata biru yang cemerlang serta tawa binar bahagia disamping si Cantik Yamanaka.

* * *

"Ujian blok dilangsungkan besok pukul 10 pagi, jangan ada yang terlambat ... "

Helaan nafas yang bermakna pasrah terdengar hampir dari berbagai sudut di ruangan kelas besar itu, tak terkecuali Hyuuga Hinata. Dengan lesu ia membereskan alat-alat tulis serta buku tebal yang baru saja ia pinjam di perpustakaan pusat Universitas. Pemahamannya mengenai sistem saraf belum sepenuhnya terselesaikan, kini dosen yang menjabat sebagai kepala rumah sakit pusat otak di Tokyo itu menambah masalah baru yang membuat ansietasnya cukup parah sekarang.

"Sudah siap, eh?"

Hinata melirik malas. "Diamlah. Kau membuatku tak bersemangat,"

Haruno Sakura tersenyum jahil lewat lirikan matanya, "Bukannya kau yang paling bersemangat sebelumnya?" ia menyusul gadis berponi itu dengan sedikit tergesa-gesa. "Kau pintar. Aku tidak yakin kau belum siap,"

Hinata melirik jam tangan _Guess_ perak yang melingkar di pergelangannya. Sepuluh menit lagi perpustakaan pusat akan tutup. "Bagaimana denganmu?"

Pertanyaan mutlak itu menyerang Sakura. Membuatnya gelagapan hampir seperti dituduh mematahkan _spuit._ "Y-yah, seperti yang kau tahu. Mungkin malam ini waktu tidurku akan berkurang dua jam."

Hinata tertawa kecil. Ditengah perjalanan menuju perpustakaan gadis merah muda itu pamit undur diri. Organisasi antar kampus yang di ketuai oleh Sakura itu mengalami beberapa masalah. Mengharuskannya bekerja ekstra beriringan dengan tuntutan mata kuliah yang tidak main-main.

Hinata menarik nafas sedalam mungkin, mengisi seluruh paru-parunya dengan oksigen. Musim hujan hampir memasuki bulannya.

Tiga tahun berlalu.

Kata orang motivasi bisa datang dari mana saja dan dalam bentuk apapun. Maka dalam kasus ini, Hinata menjadikan apa yang dialaminya tiga tahun silam sebagai motivasi terbesarnya untuk bisa mencapai titik ini.

Tak ada yang tahu memang.

Tiga tahun ini ia membenamkan dirinya di tumpukan buku-buku tebal. Membaca banyak artikel mengenai pengetahuan yang digelutinya saat ini. Mengisi otaknya dengan hal-hal positif dan memberinya kekuatan untuk bisa membuktikan bahwa suatu hari nanti ia dapat mencapai titik tujuan hidupnya. Meski proses itu sedang berjalan.

Ia ingin pintar.

Terbukti dengan diterimanya ia menjadi salah satu mahasiswa kedokteran dari Universitas ternama di Kyoto. Dengan nilai yang melampaui batas dari yang pernah di capainya. Tumbuh menjadi seorang gadis tangguh yang mandiri. Cukup cemerlang meski tak setenar Sakura.

Dan semua karena Uzumaki Naruto.

"Ayame- _san_. Aku ingin mengembalikan buku yang tadi kupinjam,"

"Oh ya, letakan disini. Akan ku cek,"

Tangan-tangan kurus itu meneliti tiga buku yang dipinjam Hinata lalu mencocokannya dengan data tulisan yang tertera di buku peminjaman. "Baik, semua lengkap. Bisa kau letakan kembali di lemari-lemari itu, Hinata?"

"Tentu."

Hinata percaya, tidak ada kata kebetulan dalam dunia ini. Pepatah mengatakan daun yang jatuh pun sudah ditentukan takdirnya oleh Tuhan. Begitupun berbagai hal yang menghampirinya setiap hari.

Ia tidak pernah berfikir akan bertemu kembali dengan Naruto. Kapan dan dimanapun. Tetapi jika itu terjadi, mungkin itu adalah satu-satunya hal yang akan dia anggap sebagai kebetulan.

Simple. Terlalu lelah oleh harapan.

Ia memupuk asa dari tiga tahun silam. Harapan itu kerap ada dan selalu ada. Perasaannya tidak luntur dan malah bertambah.

Hinata memandang cakrawala di samping gedung perpustakaan pusat.

Pertanyaan yang sama selalu berputar di benaknya tanpa ada jawaban. _Dimana dia?_ Sejak kelulusan, Hinata belum pernah mendengar kabarnya hingga sekarang. Terakhir sayup-sayup dari lemparan informasi teman-teman sekolahnya dulu, Naruto kuliah di Osaka, bagian teknik Industri. Selebihnya? Ia tidak berusaha mencari tahu meski rindu sudah pada puncaknya.

Hinata selalu berdoa disetiap malam sebelum ia terlelap dalam tidurnya, biarkan takdir yang mempertemukan mereka. Bagaimanapun caranya. Walaupun pemuda itu mungkin sudah lupa padanya, atau bahkan perasaannya.

Gadis itu tersenyum sebelum melanjutkan langkahnya untuk pulang.

* * *

"Astaga, kepalaku akan putus sebentar lagi, Hinata! Kepalaku akan putus!"

Hinata meringis melihat Tenten memegangi kepalanya lalu memutar-mutarnya sambil berteriak histeris. "Kupikir kepalamu akan benar-benar putus jika kau bertindak seperti itu, Tenten."

"Kau berlebihan,"

Tenten melotot. "Hei Merah Muda, aku mengerti otakmu memang encer, tapi tidakkah kau merasa ujian tadi hampir membunuhmu?"

"Sedikit, sih."

Ruangan lab lantai tiga fakultas kedokteran saat itu sedang bising. Ujian blok mengenai sistem saraf baru saja usai. Banyak percakapan tentang komentar pedas mereka mengenai kejamnya prof. Ibiki dalam mengambil kasus yang berat dalam soal mereka.

"Kalian terlihat pucat. Bagaimana dengan kafe disamping Universitas untuk makan siang?" tawar Sakura

"Aku tidak tertarik."

" _Oh, c'mon_. Tidakkah kau ingin menjernihkan kepalamu yang hampir putus itu dengan _matcha milk_ kesukaanmu?"

"Kau yang bayar."

Sakura mendelik, "Aku tidak menawarkan hal itu. Kau bayar sendiri."

"Kau yang mengajak, Jidat." Kata Tenten jengkel.

"Bukan berarti aku yang harus membayar. Minta saja dengan Hinata,"

Hinata _cengo_. "Aku? Kenapa aku? Bahkan belum ada tanda persetujuan untuk ikut dariku,"

"Ha! Aku curiga kau hanya ingin memperhatikan adik-adik tingkat dari jurusan sebelah, 'kan?"

"Tidak—"

Hinata hanya mendesah pasrah. Kedua temannya memang jarang akur, kerap kali bertengkar mengenai hal-hal yang tak penting untuk diperdebatkan. Meski begitu, baik Sakura maupun Tenten selalu kompak untuk saling membantu satu sama lain dalam menyelesaikan masalah. Setelah menengahi pertengkaran keduanya yang dimenangkan oleh Sakura, Hinata akhirnya mengatakan setuju untuk ikut.

Prakiraan cuaca yang di umumkan tadi pagi sepertinya tepat pada prediksi untuk saat ini. terbukti kini langit Kyoto mendung oleh awan hitam yang bergerumbul dari arah timur.

Kafe yang dimaksud Sakura tidaklah sebesar restoran ternama di pusat perbelanjaan, namun memiliki arsitektur dan dekorasi yang unik serta modern. Khas anak _tongkrongan_ dengan harga kantung mahasiswa. Itulah mengapa kafe ini tak pernah sepi pengunjung yang sebagian besar adalah mahasiswa Universitas Kyoto.

Mereka mengambil tempat di samping jendela karena tempat strategis lain sudah penuh oleh mahasiswa rumpi. Setelah memesan makanan dan minuman, mereka kembali pada topik pembincangan.

"Jadi, merah mudah, bagaimana dengan organisasimu?"

"Aku akan menjelaskannya setelah kau memanggilku dengan benar."

Tenten berdecak. _Sensitif sekali,_ pikirnya. "Baiklah, Nona muda Haruno Sakura, bisakah anda menjelaskan mengenai organisasi yang anda ketuai setelah akhir-akhir ini mengalami masalah?" dengan nada sedikit jengkel Tenten mengulang pertanyaannya dengan sangat formal.

"Selesai."

Hinata menoleh dengan heran. "Sudah selesai?"

Sakura mengangguk mantap dengan sedikit kebangaan di kalimat selanjutnya, "Aku sudah mendapatkan sponsor besar dengan sempurna."

"Bagaimana bisa?" Hinata berkomentar. "Bukankah sebelum ini kau selalu merevisi proposalmu?"

"Mudah saja. Sayangnya aku tidak bisa menjelaskan mengenai bagaimana aku mendapatkan itu, karena masih dalam tahap proses persetujuan pihak direktur kampus."

"Kau menyogok, ya?"

Pelayan yang baru saja datang membawa sejumlah pesenan mereka terlonjak hampir menjatuhkan nampannya ketika Sakura menggebrakkan meja dengan cukup keras. "Enak saja! Kau pikir aku sudi melakukan hal semacam itu?!"

"Aku hanya bertanya."

"Tapi kau seolah menuduhku!"

Hinata sebenarnya lelah. Orang diluar sana yang tidak mengenal mereka lebih dekat akan salah paham dan mengira kedua gadis ini tengah bersitegang. Padahal Hinata sendiri pernah melerai Sakura dan Tenten yang berusaha merontokan rambut satu sama lain dengan jambakan kasar.

"Bisakah kalian untuk tidak bertingkah seperti ini?" dengan segenap rasa lelah—dan malu, Hinata berkata selembut mungkin. Keduanya hanya terdiam. Tenggelam dalam kesibukan masing-masing pada makanan dan minuman di depannya.

Hinata menggeleng lemah. Ditatapnya minuman di depannya, kemudian menyeruputnya dengan pelan.

Hampir setengah jam tidak ada yang membuka suara dari ketiganya. Sakura sibuk dengan ponsel sedangkan Tenten masih dalam tahap menghabiskan _burger_ king size miliknya. Hinata beranjak dari tempat duduknya secara tiba-tiba, membuat kedua gadis itu mendongak.

"Aku ingin ke toilet."

Hinata mematut dirinya di kaca. Tarik nafas kemudian buang.. tarik nafas kemudian buang. Ia melakukan itu hampir dua puluh kali setelah keluar dari kamar mandi. Perasaannya tidak menentu saat ini. Sangat tidak mungkin ia menjadi sangat _baper_ hanya karena perdebatan Tenten dan Sakura. Atau sudah jadwalnya untuk datang bulan?

Setelah membasuh wajahnya sekali lagi serta memastikan perasaanya lebih tenang, gadis manis itu berniat kembali bersama kedua temannya. Namun baru saja ia melangkah keluar, seseorang berlari dan menabraknya dengan cukup keras. Membuat Hinata terhuyung jatuh kebelakang dengan cipratan air kopi yang membasahi rambutnya.

Sekejap atensi seluruh pengujung kafe menatapnya. Membuat semburat kemerahan muncul di pipinya yang tembam.

"M-maaf, nona, saya sedang terbu—"

Sejauh ini Hyuuga Hinata tidak pernah percaya oleh drama-drama romantis yang biasa di tonton oleh Sakura atau adiknya. Menurutnya dalam kehidupan nyata semua itu mustahil terjadi. Hanya berupa karangan produser ternama yang memiliki tingkat imajinasi yang tinggi dan disalurkannya melalui film dan drama. Tetapi, pada hari ini, takdir berhasil mengubah opininya mengenai hal tersebut.

Karena saat ini, seorang Uzumaki Naruto sedang mengulurkan tangan di depannya.

Keduanya terdiam. Sang pemuda memandang dengan tatapan tak terbaca sedangkan sang gadis menatap horor dengan jantung yang berdegup kencang. _See?_ Drama-drama itu kini Hinata alami sendiri.

"Hinata!"

Teriakan Tenten kala itu membawanya kembali sadar dan segera meraih uluran tangan itu kemudian berdiri.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

Yang pertama kali memutus kontak mata adalah Hinata. Sedangkan pemuda tinggi itu masih enggan untuk berpaling. Antara bingung dengan terkejut yang tidak dapat dia ekspresikan.

Hinata menangguk sebagai jawaban bahwa dia tidak apa-apa. Jantungnya masih bertalu-talu.

"Kau ini! kau apakan temanku? lihat rambutnya jadi hitam-hitam begitu!" Sakura mengomel dengan sedikit tinjuan pada bahu kanan si pemuda.

Naruto meringis, "M-maaf, Sakura _-chan_. Aku sedang terburu-buru,"

"Kalian saling kenal?" Tenten termangu sejenak mendengar cara Naruto memanggil Sakura dengan begitu akrab. "Dia siapa?"

"Ah, ya! Dia salah satu anggota baru di organisasiku. Namanya Uzumaki Naruto, jurusan Teknik Industri di Universitas Osaka," Sakura tersenyum bangga ke arah dua temannya. "Ayahnyalah yang memberikan sponsor besar. Itulah mengapa untuk seminggu kedepan dia akan berkecimpung di kampus kita untuk mengurus keperluan organisasi kami, _you know what I mean_?"

Hinata menghela nafasnya dengan sangat pelan namun dalam. Bahu dan kakinya melemas. Rasanya takdir memang belum memiliki niatan untuk menyudahi permainannya. Pada waktu yang tiba-tiba pemuda itu datang tanpa diundang. Membuat perasaan yang berusaha ia tutup dengan rapi kini kembali muncul ke permukaan, bahkan hanya dalam sekali tatap. Safir itu masih memberikan efek yang sama bagi hatinya.

Rahangnya lebih tegas dari yang terakhir kali Hinata lihat. Wajahnya nampak dewasa dengan potongan rambut seperti itu. Memberikan kesan tampan dengan alis tebal yang sedikit menukik. Bahkan suara itu pun lebih berat dari yang terakhir ia dengar, atau Hinata lupa bagaimana pemuda itu bersuara. Latihan basket yang tak henti di lakoninya membuat tubuh itu menjulang tinggi dan atletis. Kulitnya pun lebih coklat.

Dan kini Hinata merinding karena sepasang mata itu masih memperhatikannya.

* * *

Hyuuga Hinata menatap rintikan hujan petang itu dengan wajah lelah. Pagi buta tadi ia sudah harus berangkat untuk jam tambahan sedangkan kini ia harus pulang terlambat karena hujan. Awan hitam di ujung sana seperti menandakan bahwa hujan tidak akan berhenti dalam waktu dekat.

Ia mengecek ponselnya. Daya batrainya melemah, akan sulit untuk meminta jemput sang kakak. Tenten sudah pulang dari dua jam yang lalu sedangkan Sakura masih bergemelut di ruangan organisasinya.

Pikirannya menerawang pada hari kemarin. Pertemuan pertamanya dengan Naruto setelah sekian tahun.

"Kau belum pulang?"

Pertanyaan itu menyentak Hinata, dan ketika menoleh kedua matanya melebar kaget. "B-belum."

Seperti yang dikatakan Sakura kemarin bahwa seminggu kedepan Naruto akan mengurus keperluan organisasi di kampusnya. Kini pemuda itu berdiri menjulang di sampingnya dengan jaket hitam yang membungkus tubuh atletisnya, siap untuk pulang. Pemuda itu datang setiap sore sedangkan paginya kuliah, begitu penjelasan Sakura. Makanya tak heran pemuda itu akan pulang di awal petang.

Mereka masih terdiam. Naruto memperhatikan langit mendung sedangkan Hinata memainkan ujung sepatunya pada genangan air di lantai. Atmosfir canggung begitu kental terasa. Dan sepertinya Naruto tak menyukai itu. "Bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Jika yang kau tanya mengenai kesehatan, aku baik."

Naruto terkekeh rendah, "Memang ada yang tidak baik?"

 **Deg!**

"Bagaimana dengan kabarmu?" Hinata mencoba sekuat tenanga untuk tidak terbawa suasana dari pertanyaan Naruto barusan. Itu bisa saja mengartikan berbagai hal.

Naruto tersenyum, kembali menatap langit. "Sejauh ini baik."

Kembali diam.

Dulu, baik Hinata maupun Naruto adalah teman yang akrab. Mereka tidak pernah secanggung ini sebelumnya. Hinata meruntuki dirinya yang kelewat gugup, padahal bisa saja ia bertanya banyak hal untuk mengatasi kecanggungan diantara mereka.

"B-bagaimana dengan kuliahmu?" basi memang. Tapi Hinata mengumpulkan segenap keberaniannya hanya untuk menanyakan hal tersebut.

"Seperti yang kau ketahui," jawab Naruto singkat. "Bagaimana denganmu? Kupikir kau lebih sibuk dari yang kutahu, kau kurusan."

Hinata mencoba tersenyum ramah, "Begitukah?" mungkin pertanyaan selanjutnya cukup tak mengenakan tetapi meluncur begitu saja dari bibir mungilnya. "Bagaimana kabar Ino?"

Naruto mendengus geli. "Kami sudah putus. Satu tahun setelah kelulusan,"

Hinata hanya menggaruk lengannya dengan canggung. Mungkin Naruto masih enggan untuk membahas secara angin dingin menggoyangkan rambut Hinata juga Naruto. Hujan masih enggan untuk berhenti meski intensitasnya sudah mulai berkurang. Mungkin lima atau sepuluh menit lagi akan benar-benar reda—sebelum kembali deras.

"Kau.. terlihat berubah." Naruto kembali memecah kesunyian. Ia melirik Hinata. "Rambutmu sedikit lebih panjang,"

Hinata menyelipkan anak rambutnya ke belakang telinga. Masih dengan senyum ramah ia menjawab, "Kupikir semua orang akan berubah karena pubertas,"

"Itu sudah pasti." Naruto melihat ke arah Hinata. Gadis itu mengambil payung dari dalam tas kemudian membukanya. "Mau kuantar?"

Hinata merasa situasi ini pernah dialaminya lima tahun silam. Ketika pertama kali ia dan Naruto menjalin pertemanan. Rasa ngilu menjalar di hatinya. Pegangannya pada payung mengerat. Ia tidak bisa tinggal lama disini. Lebih baik seluruh tubuhnya basah oleh hujan daripada lukanya kembali terbuka.

"Tidak usah. Busku akan berangkat sebentar lagi, jadi.. aku duluan," Hinata menolak dengan alasan yang memang benar adanya. Langkahnya mulai beradu dengan rintikan hujan. Meninggalkan Naruto bersama pemikirannya.

Pemuda itu menghela nafas. Belum ada niatan baginya untuk berjalan menuju parkiran. Kunci motornya pun masih bersembunyi nyaman di balik kantung jaketnya. Atensinya tidak berpaling dari gerbang di depan sana, yang menyamarkan sosok gadis dengan payung putih yang baru saja menghilang di balik tembok besar.

Mungkin Hyuuga Hinata masih membencinya. Perbincangan mereka beberapa menit lalu begitu pasif. Seperti dua manusia yang tak pernah mengenal. Dan jauh di dalam lubuk hatinya, yang tidak ia ingin disadari, Naruto menyesali hal itu.

Untuk pernyataannya mengenai perubahan Hinata, ia serius. Gadis itu secara keseluruhan mengalami perubahan yang signifikan. Wajah itu lebih ayu dengan rambut yang lebih panjang. Dan dia pikir cukup mempesona. Terbukti dari perbincangan dua pemuda di ruang organisasi tadi, yang kiranya memiliki ketertarikan tersendiri dengan gadis Hyuuga itu.

Naruto menggenggam kunci motornya kemudian berlalu menuju parkiran.

* * *

"Kau kenal Kiba?"

Sakura bertanya di sela-sela kegiatannya merapikan tumpukan kertas dan buku di atas meja. Melirik-lirik jahil pada Hinata.

"Maksudmu Inuzuka Kiba anak Ekonomi gedung sebelah?"

Sakura mengangguk. "Tadi siang, dia titip salam untukmu."

Hinata menaikan sebelah alisnya, bingung. "Titip salam?" tanyanya agak ragu.

"Sebelumnya, bisakah kau bantu aku membawa buku-buku tebal ini ke ruang organisasi, Hinata?" gadis itu menenteng tas laptop di tangan kanannya sedangkan tangan kirinya mendekap kertas-kertas yang cukup banyak. Hinata yang tak tega pun lantas tersenyum lalu membawa lima buku tebal tersebut—yang lumayan berat.

"Jadi?"

"Oh iya. Dia hanya bilang 'titip salam ya, untuk Hinata'." Alis merah muda itu turun naik dengan tampang menggoda. "Sepertinya dia tertarik padamu,"

Hinata hanya diam. Masalahnya ia tidak begitu mengenal siapa itu Inuzuka Kiba. Kenal namannya pun hanya karena pemuda itu pentolan dari klub sepak bola. Lalu bagaimana bisa dia tertarik pada Hinata? Bertegur sapa saja belum pernah.

"Kau tampaknya bingung, Hinata?"

"Aku hanya.. kita tidak pernah kenal secara akrab sebelumnya. Lalu mengapa dia titip salam untukku?"

Sakura tertawa cukup kencang hingga beberapa mahasiswa menatapnya. "Mungkin dia pengagum rahasiamu. Jangan diabaikan, barangkali jodoh. Mengingat sampai saat ini kau masih betah dengan kesendirianmu,"

Hinata mendelik, sedikit menyenggol lengan Sakura dengan bahunya. Terkadang gadis ini kalau bicara suka seenaknya, meski dalam beberapa hal memang benar adanya.

Koridor kampus cukup ramai pada jam pulang seperti ini. Tetapi kantin lebih ramai. Ada yang sedang menunggu kelas sore atau sekedar mengisi perut setelah mengeluarkan tenaga cukup banyak untuk berfikir. Kedua gadis itu berjalan di area fakultas kedokteran, lalu berbelok ke arah gedung utama. Ruang organisasi Sakura memang tidak terlalu jauh. Lantai tiga gedung direktorat yang merupakan gedung utama.

"Sakura - _san_!"

Kedua gadis itu menoleh. Mendapati Lee menghampirinya dengan tergesa-gesa. "Ada apa Lee?"

"Kakashi- _sensei_ memanggilmu di ruangan. Bisakah kau menemuinya, sekarang juga?"

Sakura agak terhuyung. Pasalnya ia harus membawa berkas-berkas ini ke ruang organisasinya sebelum rapat dimulai. Pandangannya berpaling pada Hinata yang menatapnya polos. "Bantu aku ya?"

"Bukankah aku sedang membantumu?"

"Maksudku.." tanpa permisi ia meletakan tumpukan kertas serta tas berisi laptopnya di atas buku-buku yang Hinata bawa. Menambah beban yang dipikul oleh lengan gadis berponi itu. "Tolong bawakan kertas dan laptop ini ke ruang organisasi. Kertas ini penting untuk bahan rapat. Tolong yaa.."

Pada dasarnya Hinata bukanlah orang yang mudah menolak permohonan orang lain. "Baiklah,"

"Terima kasih." Dan gadis merah muda itu melenggang begitu saja bersama Lee.

Maka disinilah Hinata dengan lengan yang mulai terasa keram dan sedikit bersusah payah memencet tombol _lift_ yang menunjukkan angka tiga. Oke, dia sendiri. Dan Hinata yakin tangannya sudah memerah saat ini juga. Demi uban dosen Jiraya, ini sangat berat.

Ia menyusuri koridor yang cukup sepi sampi ia menemukan pintu terttutup dengan tulisan ruang OA(Organisasi Antarkampus). Penderitaannya bertambah melihat tak ada yang bisa ia mintai tolong untuk membukaan pintu. Lagipula sepertinya tidak ada orang di dalam.

Tangannya yang menggenggam buku berusaha meraih gagang pintu tanpa menjatuhkan buku apalagi laptop di dekapannya. Ia sudah berusaha dengan berbagai cara tetap saja Hinata tak berhasil membuka pintu tersebut. Ditatapnya pintu kayu coklat itu dengan nanar. _Bagaimana ini_ , pikirnya.

"Perlu bantuan?"

Hinata harus balik kanan untuk melihat malaikat penolongnya saat ini secara keseluruhan pandangannya tertutup sempurna oleh kertas dan tas laptop Sakura. Uzumaki Naruto berdiri menujulang dengan jaket hitamnya serta rambut yang sedikit acak-acakan. Mungkin ia baru datang. Hinata salah tingkah.

"T-tentu,"

Naruto meraih kertas-kertas serta tas laptop dari atas tumpukan buku kemudian membukakan pintu.

 **Bruk!**

"Ya, Tuhan.." Lengan Hinata memerah sepenuhnya. Ia mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya yang terasa kesemutan. Sakura terkadang memang kejam.

Naruto melihat itu. Tanpa perintah mutlak dari otaknya ia meraih tangan Hinata kemudian meremas-remas lengan itu dengan lembut. Memberikan sensasi setruman bagi sistem kardiovaskuler Hinata. Kedua bola matanya melebar dengan terkejut, tetapi ia tidak menolak. Tubuh gadis itu membeku kaku ketika tangan besar dan hangat milik Naruto memijat lengannya. Sistem sarafnya lumpuh tiba-tiba.

"Kupikir ini bisa meringankan rasa sakit di lenganmu. Benar 'kan, Ibu Dokter?"

"A—i-iya.. mungkin," Hinata gelagapan ditatap begitu. Sebenarnya Naruto menatapnya biasa saja. Tetapi untuk gadis yang memiliki perasaan khusus sejak lama tentu akan berbeda.

Bisa dilihat Naruto menyerngitkan alisnya. "Tanganmu dingin, Hinata." Pemuda itu menatapnya. "Wajahmu juga pucat. Kau sakit?"

Gadis itu menggeleng kaku.

"Oksigen.." gumam gadis itu rendah.

"Oksigen?"

"M-maksudku, aku kekurangan oksigen makanya wajahku pucat. A-aku harus membeli minum—"

Dengan cepat, hampir mirip seperti orang kesetanan Hinata menarik tangannya kemudian melangkah keluar ruangan. Berada disana sangat tidak baik untuk kesehatan jantungnya. Dan untuk alasan, ah.. calon dokter selalu punya alasan lebih untuk menutupi kegugupan.

Naruto menghempaskan tubuhnya pada sofa hitam di ruangan itu, kepalanya menyender nyaman dengan mata terpejam. Sejenak ia tersenyum tipis. Bayang wajah Hinata yang salah tingkah melintas di pikirannya. Hati terdalamnya meyakini bahwa perasaan gadis itu masih ada, sebagaimana yang Chouji bilang beberapa bulan lalu.

" _Percaya padaku. Hinata masih sangat mencintaimu. Hatinya tak berpaling se-inchi pun bahkan sejak pertama kali ia menyadari telah jatuh hati padamu."_

Pemuda gempal itu bilang, Hinata masih menjadikannya teman curhat. Hanya untuk beberapa waktu karena kesibukan yang gadis itu jalani di kampus mengharuskan mereka berhenti berkomunikasi sejak setengah tahun silam. Bisa jadi apa yang dikatakan Chouji berlaku untuk tahun-tahun sebelumnya. Lalu bagaimana dengan saat ini?

Melihat bagaimana reaksi serta respon gadis itu bila berdekatan dengannya atau berpapasan dengannya membuatnya semakin yakin perasaan gadis itu masih sama.

Sedalam itukah Hinata mencintainya bahkan setelah ia menyakiti gadis itu secara tak langsung? Mengabaikan perasaannya sekian tahun tanpa memberikan harapan apapun. Sekarang gadis itu telah berubah. Itik itu menjadi angsa putih yang anggun. Tetapi tidak untuk perasaannya. Ia kagum pada perempuan akan hal itu.

Naruto mengacak rambutnya frustasi menyadari apa yang baru saja ia pikirkan. Mungkin segelas air putih tidak masalah.

* * *

Hinata telah mengubah posisi duduknya hampir puluhan kali sejak tiga puluh menit yang lalu. Kakak tingkat di hadapannya terlalu bertele-tele, membicarakan hal yang sama sekali tidak penting. Hinata tahu itu hanya basa-basi tetapi bisakah dipercepat? Jam pulang kuliahnya akan terlambat lagi karena gerimis sudah mulai turun.

Seorang pemuda yang ia kenal sebagai mantan anggota BEM memintanya untuk ikut ketika ia baru saja keluar lab praktikum. Bahkan darah dari mayat yang baru saja kelompoknya bedah masih menghiasi apron lab miliknya. Katanya ingin mengobrol sebentar.

"Apa kau suka kopi, Hinata?"

 _See?_ Untuk apa dia menanyakan hal itu? apa itu penting?

"Tidak," dan dengan bodohnya Hinata tetap meladeni.

Pemuda bernama Sasori itu masih gencar dengan aksinya. Tangannya memegang tangan mungil gadis itu yang langsung di tepis halus. Ia jadi salah tingkah. Mungkin pendekatannya terlalu agresif.

"Kau tidak suka, ya?"

"Apanya?"

Sasori menggaruk belakang kepalanya dengan sedikit frustasi. "Maksudku kau terlihat tidak nyaman," katanya.

Hinata menghela nafasnya. Sebenarnya sedikit tidak enak. Mungkin pemuda itu berniat untuk menjadi temannya, tidak lebih seperti apa yang ia takutkan. Perlahan ia tersenyum ramah, "Sebentar lagi hujan besar, Sasori- _senpai_. Aku hanya takut terlambat pulang,"

"Biar aku antar saja. Kebetulan aku tidak pulang dengan temanku hari ini, kau tidak perlu khawatir,"

"T-tidak perlu, Sasori- _senpai_. Aku bisa ikut dengan Tenten atau Sakura."

"Mereka sibuk, Hinata. Kenapa kau menolak? Aku tidak akan berbuat macam-macam,"

Hinata sedikit mendelik. Ia tidak berpikiran begitu, kenapa _senpai_ nya ini terlalu kolot mengambil kesimpulan. "B-bukan begitu.. bagaimana, ya..?"

Sasori tertawa maklum. "Yasudah. Lain kali kau harus mau, ya?"

Lagi-lagi Hinata hanya tersenyum ramah. Ia tidak ingin mengiyakan, takut menjadi janji yang harus ditepati. Kemudian hening menghampiri keduanya. Sasori yang sejak tadi berbicara tanpa batas kini berubah menjadi pendiam. Sorot matanya mengarah ke cangkir coklat panas yang digenggam dengan kedua tangannya. Seolah sedang bergelut dengan pikirannya sendiri.

Hinata meminum jus alpukatnya.

1 menit..

2 menit..

3 menit..

Hinata siap pamit undur diri sebelum pernyataan Sasori membungkamnya seribu bahasa.

"Jadi pacarku, ya?"

Hah?

Hinata terkejut.

"Aku tahu kita belum kenal begitu akrab, tapi aku sudah memperhatikanmu sejak lama, Hinata." Sasori menggosok-gosokan tangannya pada gagang cangkir dengan sedikit gugup. "Jadi.. kau mau?"

Oke. Hinata pusing. Ia memijat pangkal hidungnya dengan malas. Penolakan sudah di ujung lidah tetapi belum menemukan alasan yang tepat. Bukannya ia tidak menghargai Sasori atau bagaimana, toh pemuda itu punya reputasi yang cukup baik di kalangan kampus, tetapi ia tidak mau menjadikannya korban dari kegalauan hatinya yang belum _move on_.

"M-maaf, Sasori- _senpai_. A-aku tidak bisa,"

Sasori melotot tak percaya. "Kenapa..?"

"E—i-itu.. aku.."

"Permisi, _bung_. Boleh kubawa gadis ini?"

Hinata maupun Sasori menoleh. Sosok Naruto datang dan menarik lengannya untuk berdiri. Gadis itu terkejut luar biasa. Mata biru samudera itu menatap Sasori tanpa permohonan seperti apa yang diucapkannya. Sasori memandang tidak suka.

"Kau tidak lihat kami sedang berbicara? Mana sopan santunmu?"

"Bukankah dia sudah memberikan jawaban, lalu?"

"Dia harus memberikan penjelasan. Kau ini siapa sih? Seenaknya saja!"

"Oke, tapi setelah aku berbicara padanya. Agar kau mendapat penjelasan yang _sangat_ jelas. Permisi." Lantas Naruto membawa Hinata setelah menekankan kata yang harus pemuda merah itu ingat.

"Hei! Mau dibawa kemana dia? Hei pirang! Tck." Sasori menyeruput minumannya dengan kesal.

Sementara Hinata berusaha menyeimbangkan langkah kakinya dengan langkah besar-besar Naruto. Mereka menyusuri koridor kantin yang kemudian berbelok ke gedung fakultas kedokteran lalu ke arah lobi gedung utama. Bagaimana pemuda ini bisa tahu kalau ia baru saja memberikan jawaban? Apa dia menguping sejak tadi?

Mereka berhenti tepat di lantai halaman belakang kantor direktorat. Terdengar pohon-pohon rindang yang berbunyi tertiup angin. Hujan mulai deras. Menyamarkan suara-suara di sekitar, termasuk suara keluhan Hinata. "A-aw!" Naruto menggenggam lengannya terlalu erat.

"K-kau mau apa sih?"

"Membalas perasaanmu."

"Hah?"

Oke. Lelucon apa lagi yang takdir berikan untuknya. Tadi Sasori sekarang Naruto. Apa otak pemuda-pemuda ini sedang _gesrek_? Atau mereka sedang taruhan? Hinata terkejut bukan main, itu sudah pasti. Meski samar tapi Hinata tidak tuli dengan apa yang barusan Naruto katakan. Datang tiba-tiba kemudian menyeretnya ke tempat ini lalu mengatakan ia ingin membalas perasaannya, apa Naruto sedang mabuk? "M-maksudnya?"

"Aku. Ingin. Membalas perasaanmu. Apa itu kurang jelas?"

"Kau pasti bercanda."

"Bercanda?"

Hinata mengangguk polos. "Kau pasti bercanda. K-kau sekongkol dengan Sakura dan Tenten untuk mengerjaiku 'kan? Ulang tahunku masih lama jika kau perlu tahu," sejujurnya Hinata tidak ingin berkata demikian tetapi ia lebih tidak suka dikerjai seperti ini. Karena dampaknya akan sangat parah bagi perasaannya. Bahkan kini hatinya berdenyut-denyut antara kecewa dan harapan.

"Ah, kau lagi latihan ya? Kau akan menembak seseorang 'kan?"

Naruto menyipitkan mata. "Kenapa kau bisa berpikir demikian?"

Dalam satu tarikan nafas Hinata mengutarakannya dengan lantang, "Karena memang kau tidak mungkin menyukaiku!"

Air mata sudah menggunung di sudut matanya, siap untuk tumpah kapan saja. Cukup. Cukup untuk semua harapan yang memang tidak pernah berpihak kepadanya. Jika memang Naruto tidak bisa membalas perasaannya pun ia akan baik-baik saja, toh sejak dulu ia tidak pernah memaksa pemuda itu untuk membalasnya.

Sementara Naruto memandangnya lirih. Ia merasa tercubit hingga hatinya ngilu. Ia tidak pernah membayangkan gadis itu begitu pasrah, bahkan pengakuannya pun tak diterima akal sehat Hinata. Bahwa pengakuannya adalah suatu hal yang mustahil terjadi.

Uzumaki Naruto mencengkram kembali lengan itu kemudian membawanya mendekat. Hingga Hinata menatap dengan jelas kedua matanya. Sesungguhan hatinya.

"Lihat mataku, Hyuuga Hinata. Lihat mataku lamat-lamat." Untuk pertama kalinya sejak pertemuan mereka empat hari yang lalu Naruto menyebut namanya secara lengkap.

"Apa yang kau lihat, eh? Candaan? Kebohongan? Katakan, Hinata!"

Gadis itu hanya menatap matanya dengan gelisah. Cairan itu sudah mulai membasahi pipinya yang gembil. Isakan kecilnya tersamarkan oleh hujan. Tetapi Naruto melihatnya, mata teduh itu masih menyangkal kebenaran.

"Bisakah kau katakan bahwa kau melihat kesungguhan? Karena memang itu yang aku tunjukan,"

Wajah ayunya menunduk. Tak berani bersitatap.

"Aku minta maaf, Hinata. Sikapku padamu, pengabaianku.. semuanya. Aku minta maaf atas semuanya. Aku hanya tidak jujur pada hatiku. Saara, Ino bahkan Shion teman kuliahku, mereka adalah perantara karena aku tidak mau sampai jatuh hati padamu,"

"..."

"Mungkin kini kau tidak percaya, tetapi keteguhan hatimu untuk setia pada satu nama di hatimu membuatku luluh dan menyadari betapa bodohnya diriku karena selama ini telah menolak anugerah yang Tuhan berikan,"

"..."

"Cintamu tulus, Hinata. Jauh lebih tulus dari yang kutahu,"

"..."

Naruto mengangkat wajah itu menggunakan telunjuk dan ibu jarinya. Memandang lamat-lamat wajah yang kini berada dekat dengannya. Menyesapi luapan cinta yang gadis itu tunjukan dari matanya yang sembab.

Sejenak Naruto tertegun. Ia tidak pernah tahu Hinata memiliki wajah yang cukup menarik. Tidak secantik Ino, Saara ataupun Shion, tetapi memiliki karakteristik tersendiri yang membuatnya nyaman dipandang. Lihatlah bagaimana bulu mata lentik itu basah oleh air mata, atau hidungnya yang mancung, atau bibirnya yang terpoles _lipgloss_ natural, dan jangan lupakan lesung di pipi kanannya apabila ia tertawa dan tersenyum.

Chouji benar. Naruto buta. Bagaimana bisa ia mengabaikan mahluk semanis ini? kecantikan menghalanginya untuk mendapatkan yang tulus. Dan kini ia sudah cukup dewasa untuk memilah apa yang hatinya butuhkan. Kebahagiaan.

Gadis ini sudah menarik perhatiannya sejak dulu. Tetapi ia tidak mau tahu karena hatinya tertambat oleh Ino.

Sekarang ia tidak mau melepasnya lagi. Untuk yang kedua kali. Terlebih ia tidak suka ketika banyak laki-laki diluar sana yang memperhatikan Hinata. Berusaha mengambil hati yang hanya ada Uzumaki Naruto seorang disana.

"Sekarang kau percaya?"

"...?"

"Aku menyukaimu, Hinata."

Tangis Hinata pecah kemudian Naruto memeluknya erat. Hatinya terasa lengkap. Doa-doanya setiap malam terkabul dan kesabarannya berbuah manis. Pemuda yang selama ini ia damba kini tengah memeluknya, sangat erat. Melindunginya dari terpaan angin dingin yang hujan ciptakan senja itu. Rasa syukurnya meluap hingga ia merasa melayang.

Naruto merasa inilah kebahagiaan yang selama ini ia cari. Dari seseorang yang selama ini terabaikan begitu saja. Membiarkannya menopang perasaan tulus itu seorang diri bahkan dalam waktu yang lama. Tuhan terlalu baik padanya. Ia tetap dianugerahi cinta itu bahkan setelah Naruto menyakiti Hinata akan penolakannya beberapa tahun silam. Naruto mengeratkan pelukannya sedemikian rupa, bahkan jika tulang-tulang gadis itu harus patah pun tak apa. Inilah bentuk balas perasaan yang ingin ia utarakan, dan Naruto yakin gadis itu sama sekali tidak keberatan. Malah Hinata semakin membenamkan wajah pada bahunya.

"Kau tidak akan memberikan jawaban yang sama dengan yang kau utarakan pada pemuda merah tadi 'kan?" Naruto merasakan Hinata menggeleng dalam pelukan. Pemuda itu tersenyum lebar. Hinata miliknya sekarang.

"Jadi, jangan berhenti mencintaiku, ya. Karena aku akan membalasnya dengan hal serupa," bisik Naruto di telinga Hinata, kemudian menggesekan hidung mancungnya pada ceruk leher gadis itu.

"T-tidak akan,"

* * *

 _From now untill forever_

 _That how long I'll be true_

 _I'll make you this vow, and promise you now_

 _Untill forever..._

 _I'll never stop loving you_

* * *

Note : Terima kasih sudah membaca, maaf kalau masih banyak kekurangan. Semoga terhibur yaa :) Boleh minta review?

.

.

tertanda,

 _ **Sir Locked**_


End file.
